Analog circuits are typically being designed to operate at low power supply voltages such as five volts. Although five volts is a commonly found power supply voltage level, power supply voltages of three volts and less are more desirable for battery operated circuits where power consumption is critical. Even in automotive applications where higher supply voltages are typically present, three volt power supply operation is desirable due to the wide variation of battery voltage which is possible. Typical analog circuits including analog switches however require a voltage greater than three volts to be operational. Therefore, a charge pump which functions to boost the level of the power supply for predetermined portions of a circuit must be utilized. Conventional charge pump circuits utilize diodes which are typically implemented by diode configured N-channel transistors in MOS circuits. A disadvantage with previous charge pump circuits results from a threshold voltage drop which is present across a diode or diode configured transistor. The threshold voltage drop decreases the output voltage of the charge pump by the threshold voltage value and may drastically reduce the efficiency of the charge pump. The reduced efficiency may be a critical factor when supply voltages of three volts or less are used because the threshold voltage of a diode becomes a significant portion of the power supply voltage. As a result, known charge pump circuits are not reliable for power supply potentials of three volts and less.